SURVIVAL OF LOVE
by DRPRINCESZNINA
Summary: Life brings us surprises we didnt expect.... Happiness was all over, until this person comes back to their lives, and all of sudden, this sweet person becomes a nightmare? FIRST FANFIC FROM PRIS... ENJOY IT!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THE POWER RANGERS

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO DONT KILL ME, OK? I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME ADVICES ON HOW TO IMPROVE.

SURVIVAL OF LOVE

After countdown to destuction, everything was in peace in angel grove. Everything got back to normal and the rangers were supposed to start classes after the end of the summer.

Andros got a very good job in earth, with NASADA, due to his knowledge about the outer space. He was doing great! he had rented a nice apartment, and was willing to buy a house. He had so many plans for his future... and Ashley was included in it.

Zhane and Karone stood in KO-35. They said they couldnt live their people behind, but that they understood Andros because he had Ashley in Earth. They had each other, so they decided to stay. Besides, Karone parents were so anxious to be with their long lost daughter, that even they wanted to go, they wouldnt let them go. so they stood.

SURF SPOT

Rangers were waiting for Andros to get there. They were impatient because they were hungry, and Andros, as usual, was late.

"hey guys.. sorry Im late!" Andros said while untieying his tie and giving ashley a hug and a passionate kiss on her lips.

"woa, you better get a room" Cassie said while covering his eyes and pointing at them.

" Well - Ashley said while pulling away from Andros- nobody complaints about you and Carlos smooching sessions, you know..."

" Hey...- Carlos replied - that's because we love each other... right baby? "

" Oh yeah, I love you too!!! give me a kiss" TJ said walking towards Carlos.

" Get away from me, TJ! What you need is a girlfriend " Carlos said between laughs.

"Nah, Im fine like this. at least until classes start..." TJ repied.

"Well guys, here's your order" Adelle said. Andros, baby, you look soo fine in that suit! oh, if I was younger i would be taking you away from ashley...." They all laughed... " Im leaving you, darlings.. bon apetit!" Adelle added.

They were all laughing and having fun, without knowing a lot of surprises were awaiting for them.

FIST DAY OF SCHOOL

Finally the classes were starting. The guys were on the hall preparing to go to their classrooms. Carlos and TJ were heading to biology, meanwhile Cassie ans were heading to literature. They all said godbye, and left.

LITERATURE CLASS

As soon as the girls went inside of the classroom, they got the biggest surprise they could've ever receive: Katherine hilliard, ex- Pink Turbo Ranger, was sitting behind mrs applebee's desk. She recognized the girls immediately...

" Cassie, Ashley... hi! " Kat said standing up.

" What are you doing here?" Ashley asked giving her a hug, followed by Cassie.

" Well, after passing my powers i went to college to study Education, I'm still in college. I decided to come here on vacations, and when I came to visit the school, mr Kaplan asked me if I cant be a substitue teacher for mrs Applebe, because she is sick and cant come in a month. So, I accepted, and here I am".

Then the bell rang.

" Well, nice to have you in my class, girls, have a seat" Kat said showing them where to sit at. They all laughed.

BIOLOGY CLASS

Carlos and TJ were having a hard time at biology class. their new theacher, mr May, already had the board filled in class.

" This is going to be a rough year, man!" Carlos told TJ.

" You have no idea..." TJ replied.

NASADA

Andros was sitting in his office, when the secretary announced that General Hudson was on his way to his office.

Andros thought something was wrong, but General Hudson was just comming to congratulate him for his excellent job.

"... And if things keep on going lie this, then well have a special project, to train agents so they can travel to the outter space to increase our commerce with people from other planets. But it'll take a lot of effort, dedication... and time. What do you think, Andros?"

" Perfect, sir. You can count on me..." - great. Less time for me and Ash.


End file.
